1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for laying plumb freestanding or supporting brick columns and other block columns.
2. Background Information
Though it is not hard to build a square brick freestanding column, it is very difficult and time consuming to build a straight, aesthetically pleasing column. Masons and contractors are well aware of this frustrating problem. Most contractors and homeowners will require that a crooked column be torn down and rebuilt, and the conscientious bricklayer will want to do so. Masonry students in particular hate to have to stop laying bricks repeatedly in order to plumb with a traditional level nine or more times per course of bricks as they attempt to build a straight freestanding column. They are apt to become bored and frustrated with the work.
It is difficult to keep a brick column plumb. The individual bricks tend to twist, and brick columns tend to lean more the higher they are. The problem is exacerbated by the new old trend toward building with reclaimed (used) bricks, which are said to have a vintage, more aesthetically pleasing appearance, but which are even more difficult to work with than new bricks.
The plumb device, and the template device, of the present invention enables even students to lay straight and true columns. With the present plumb device, the masonry student no longer has to repeatedly stop laying bricks in order to plumb each course of bricks many times. Elimination of this task means fewer bored students, and a greater number of confident, alert bricklayer students. The time required to build a column is greatly reduced, which translates to labor savings, and the product is straight and pleasing in appearance. The present plumb device also makes it easier to build using reclaimed brick.
Other advantages of the plumb device of the present invention include the following: 1) the present plumb device is a reusable, reliable, and inexpensive tool; 2) using the present plumb device, the mason can work freely around the column as he builds it; 3) a column can be built on unlevel ground using the present plumb device, which is “self-plumbing”; 4) the present plumb device can be used to build short or tall columns (e.g., 2-10 feet tall), and the position of the device's swinging arm can optionally be reversed for building even higher columns; 5) various templates of the present plumb device may be selected and guide lines can be added for building different column shapes; 6) the present plumb device includes line attachment devices on the upper templates, so there is no guessing required about where to place the guide lines, which is particularly helpful for the student mason; 7) the plumb device can be used for constructing two or more straight columns simultaneously using the device swing arm; and 8) since all sides of the column being built can be seen at once, any mistakes can more easily be pinpointed using the present “3-D plumbing” device and corrected. These advantages are also true of the template device portion of the present invention.